Memories
by yellow ltl
Summary: ONE OK ROCK FANFIC (Traduction) Après un accident de voiture, tout le petit monde de Toru tourne au cauchemar lorsqu’il apprend que Taka souffre d’amnésie et ne se souvient plus de ce qu’il devrait se souvenir. Toru décide de ne pas le pousser dans une vie qu’il n’a pas choisi mais très vite, il va devoir faire face aux condéquences de ses actes.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi ! Elle appartient à Suzukiass. Par contre la traduction a été tapé de mes petites mains donc voilà (:

Maintenant que tout est bien clair, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Memories - Prologue**

* * *

« Compte tenu de ses blessures, il est fort probable qu'il en garde des séquelles dans le future »

Encore et encore cette phrase se répétait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Encore et encore il se rappelait du sens brutal derrière les mots que l'homme en blanc lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt. Il était si proche de pleurer – il l'était encore – et pourtant, ne serait-ce qu'aucune larme n'a quitté ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant. C'était à cause du choc, les docteurs disaient. Que seulement les jours suivants il réaliserait ce qu'il c'est réellement passé cette nuit. Ce qu'il a réellement perdu.

Le corps de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, couché entre la vie et la mort en même temps, sur ce lit en face de lui. Branché à plusieurs machines lui prouvant ainsi à lui et aux médecins que Taka était toujours parmi eux. Du moins, physiquement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, pas ouvert les yeux ni même contracté le moindre de ses doigts. Il était juste posé là, respirant l'air stérile de l'hôpital. Silencieux.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute, le conducteur de l'autre véhicule impliqué dans cet accident vous avait coupé le passage. Il est mort. »

Les mots des policiers étaient parvenus à lui comme à travers un filtre. Flou et obscur. Il était trop distrait par l'image du mince petit corps qui avait été transporté dans l'ambulance par le personnel médical. Blessé. Inconscient. Et couvert de sang.

« Vous avez une chance incroyable d'être sorti de cette collision avec seulement quelques foulures et quelques bleus. Votre ange gardien devait veiller sur vous. »

« Il l'a fait », répondit-il à la première personne présente devant lui, doucement avec une voix rauque. _Il l'a fait et maintenant il va peut être mourir. »_

Comme le retentissement d'un métronome, le son des machines à travers la chambre d'hôpital surveillait le pouls de Taka. Qui était décrit comme « stable » d'après les docteurs.

Pourquoi cet homme était allongé là avec tous ces bandages qui couvraient son corps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça ? Pourquoi cela avait dû être Taka qui fut touché si gravement et non sa propre personne ? Pourquoi avait-il promis de toujours prendre soin de lui et était maintenant celui qui restait à côté de son lit d'hôpital si impuissant ? Pourquoi cette chose avait dû-t-elle arriver ?

Pourquoi l'univers lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher ?

* * *

Oh mon dieu c'est déjà fini ? Ben oui en fait c'est un prologue (tristesse).

J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous a plu et que ce prologue vous a donné envi de lire la suite. Perso, je sais ce qui se passe après et… aaah c'est trop horrible !

J'espère que m'a traduction vous a aussi plu. C'est la première fois que je tente ce genre de chose donc voilà. D'ailleurs, ce que vous venez de lire est ma propre interprétation de l'histoire de Suzukiass donc je vous invite aussi à lire l'histoire originale disponible sur WattPad.

D'ailleurs un graaaaand merci à elle qui m'a permise de traduire cette super fanfiction dans cette magnifique langue qui est le français. Plus une fanfic OOR sur le fandom français n'est-ce pas merveilleux!

Bon je m'égare là… Si je continue à écrire mon petit mot de la fin va devenir plus long que le prologue !

Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite (mon petit doigt me dit que j'ai presque fini la traduction du chapitre 1).

Bisous bisous !


	2. (Partie 1) Chapitre 1

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi ! Elle appartient à Suzukiass. Par contre la traduction a été tapé de mes petites mains donc voilà (:

Maintenant que tout est bien clair, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie 1, Chapitre 1

* * *

Toru détourna son regard vers Taka qui était encore allongé sur son lit, immobile, et examina la bague en argent qui ornait son propre doigt avec ses yeux vides couleur noisette. De légers coups se firent entendre avant qu'un individu appartenant au personnel médical fasse son entrée dans la chambre. L'infirmière céda un sourire compatissant à Toru qui, lui, n'était pas capable de changer la triste mine affichée sur son visage.

« Vous êtes un ami, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Un simple hochement de tête. « Je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà entendu, mais son état est stable, donc il devrait sûrement bientôt se réveiller. »

L'infirmière répétait les mêmes pronostiques des médecins. Un nouvel hochement de tête.

La jeune femme avait relevé la tête avant de s'approcher du lit du bouclé pour redonner, avec soin, un peu plus de volume à son oreiller qui s'était affaissé sous son poids, puisqu'il reposait dessus nuit et jour. Les fins doigts de l'infirmière tirèrent l'un des tiroirs du meuble en bois placé à l'arrière du lit. Même si le blond ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle y plaça à l'intérieur, il pouvait tout même deviner…

Avec un petit signe d'adieu, la jeune femme quitta la chambre blanche au parfum stérile une nouvelle fois.

L'expression vide de sens de Taka ne pouvait exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment, à part s'il ne ressentait rien à cause de son état. Et si c'était le cas, la douleur referait-elle surface à son réveil ?

Peu importe à quel point Toru essayait de ne plus penser à la souffrance que pouvait endurer Taka, c'était peine perdue. Que ce soit mental ou physique, il succomberait définitivement à l'une d'entre elle.

Non, il n'était pas en tord et c'est ce qui rendait le problème encore plus douloureux. Dans la paume de sa main, Toru portait le petit sac bleu que l'infirmière avait au préalable déposé dans l'un des tiroirs. Avec un lourd poids dans sa poitrine Toru observa les quelques affaires que Taka avait emporté avec lui le jour de l' laissa son cœur rater un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite bague argentée. L'homologue de celle qui ornait son propre doigt.

Leurs bagues de fiançailles.

Conscient des probables conséquences, Toru avait gardé la bague avec lui. C'était dur, surtout depuis qu'il voulait éloigner le plus loin possible de lui les évènements passés arrivés à Taka. Mais en agissant de cette façon il voulait surtout leur une faveur, à tout les deux. Cela ne ferait que d'avantage souffrir le guitariste s'il devait voir Taka lutter de toutes ses forces tout en se souvenant de leurs engagements et d'un tas d'autres scènes de leurs vies. Il ne voulait pas voir, confus, de quel manière le plus petit réagirait et il ne voulait pas expérimenter la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir à cause de ces mêmes réactions. Même si rien de ces choses n'étaient de la faute de Taka.

Le cœur lourd, Toru se leva, fit un pas vers le lit du jeune homme et caressa avec douceur la chaude joue de Taka, poussant quelques mèches rebelles sur le côté comme il le faisait tant. « Je serai bientôt de retour…» chuchota le jeune homme pour ensuite se pencher et déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'autre. Une simple larme roula sur sa joue.

« Dors bien mon ange. »

Doucement, Toru referma la porte derrière lui, sentant son propre cœur battre fortement comme s'il quittait son ange gardien. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire de quitter un moment cet endroit pour mettre au courant Tomoya et Ryota de la situation.

Devant l'entrée de l'hôpital Toru attendait que ses deux collègues viennent le récupérer après leur avoir au préalable envoyé un message. Allumant une cigarette, il en inhala la sale odeur et leva sa tête vers le ciel. Gris. Il en déduit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Un vent frais souffla le long des buildings et emporta la fumée de sa cigarette avec lui. Les accidents n'étaient pas rares avec ce temps, c'est pourquoi il allait probablement devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps la voiture de Ryota.

La première goutte atteignit le sol juste après que Toru ne commence à fumer sa seconde cigarette. Pas la seconde de la journée d'ailleurs. Il avait pourtant promis à Taka d'arrêter de fumer mais dans ce genre de situation, c'était trop dur de résister à ce putain de besoin de nicotine. Dès que Taka ouvrirait les yeux, le blond arrêterait à nouveau.

La pluie était devenue beaucoup plus forte à présent, de même que le vent qui soufflait tellement fort, que des panneaux de signalisation s'envolaient le long des rues dans un vacarme impitoyable.

« Même les anges ont de la peine pout toi. »

Toru parlait à son fiancé dans ses pensés.

Une BMW d'un gris foncé s'arrêta à côté de la chaussée assortie de la même couleur. Laissant tomber son mégot de cigarette à terre, Toru recracha le restant de fumée présent à l'intérieur de ses poumons dans l'air froid, avant d'ouvrir la portière du passager et de s'assoir à côté de son conducteur. Il n'y eu ni de « bonjour » ni d'autres politesses. Ryota lança seulement un piteux regard au blond avant de démarrer la voiture et de partir loin de l'hôpital. Loin de Taka.

« Tomoya et moi on va pas te laisser seul », assura le bassiste en donnant à son ami d'enfance un nouveau regard. « C'est dur pour nous tous… » ajouta-t-il. Toru serra les dents, essayant de supprimer cette envie d'exploser en sanglots. Ils s'arrêtèrent au feu rouge qui marquait l'intersection. Plus loin, le son hurlant des sirènes pouvait se faire entendre accompagné des klaxons de différentes voitures qui roulaient aux côtés de l'ambulance. Entre deux voies, le véhicule équipé d'éclairage d'urgence passa son chemin et augmenta sa vitesse après avoir dépasser l'intersection. « On devait s'y attendre avec une tempête pareille » murmura Ryota apparemment à lui-même.

 _Préoccupé, Taka était encore en train d'observer la bague d'argent qui brillait autour de son doigt, le cœur battant sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique. Laissant de petites larmes de joie quitter ses yeux._

 _« Triste d'être à moi pour toujours ? »_

 _Toru taquinait son copilote. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu à quel point le plus petit semblait fasciné par la bague. Suite à ses mots, Taka leva les yeux un peu confus. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres du chanteur._

 _« Idiot », grommela Taka faussement offensé. « Je l'ai toujours été. ». Taka secoua ses joues rosies affichant ce petit air de chiot qui a toujours rendu Toru faible. Le chanteur était parfaitement au courant de la réaction de son fiancé face à son attitude et c'est pourquoi il adorait l'utiliser._

 _« Mais maintenant tout le monde peut le voir » expliqua le leader, pointant du doigt la bague qui scellait leur engagement. Son nom, Toru, y était gravé à l'intérieur, tout comme Takahiro y était écrit sur la sienne._

 _« Hey, reste concentré, sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais me regarder comme ça et des choses qui pourraient arriver dans cette voiture n'arriveront sûrement pas ». Taka plaisantait même si un tel scénario n'était pas si irréaliste, considérant leur… passion l'un pour l'autre. Un rire traversa les lèvres de Toru avant qu'il suive le commentaire du chanteur et qu'il se concentre sur la route._

 _Il était tard, déjà minuit passé, et seulement les lumières de la rue et leur propre voiture illuminait leur chemin. A cette heure il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voitures en mouvement._

 _« Je veux te dire merci. T'as fait tellement pour moi Toru. D'une certaine façon… je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis heureux en ce moment. Genre complètement et totalement heureux. Je t'aime.». Taka posa sa main sur la cuisse du blond et lui lança un intense regard, même si celui de Toru était dirigé sur la rue en face d'eux. La lourde voiture s'arrêta à un détournement._

 _« Même si c'était un peu dur au début, je continuerais à agir de la même façon une seconde fois. ». Un léger sourire arborait les lèvres de Toru pendant que ses yeux transperçaient très intensément les rubis noirs du plus petit. Leur contact s'acheva un peu trop tôt lorsque Toru regarda à nouveau la route. Il avait la priorité c'est pourquoi il passa en premier._

 _« Quand on sera de retour à la maison, ça te dit qu'on_ _–_ _» Taka commença mais fut interrompu par le cri bruyant et paniqué de Toru._

 _« Taka pousse toi ! »_

 _Il y eu un choc. Bruyant. Plusieurs sons émanaient de la voiture de l'auteur de l'accident._

 _Tout autour de lui paraissait flou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les voix qui essayaient de lui parler. Le volant n'était plus qu'un simple cercle déformé, ses doigts gelés, sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Lorsque son champ de vision devenut plus clair, des souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Ses battement de cœur résonnaient – trop fort – dans ses oreilles. Comme si le temps tournait au ralentit, il inclina la tête vers le siège passager. Un corps qui semblait sans vie couvert de sang avait été extrait du véhicule par plusieurs ambulanciers. C'était comme s'il avalait sa propre langue. Il voulait hurler, il voulait se lever, il voulait suivre le corps meurtri dans l'ambulance. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas parler. Un vigoureux secouement sur son épaule le sortit de son « mode ralentit » et les sons autour de Toru devinrent de plus en plus distincts au fur et à mesure qu'il émergeait dans la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle, choqué par la vue de son copilote, et aspira immédiatement le plus possible d'oxygène._

 _« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Monsieur ! » Les policiers tentaient toujours d'obtenir une réponse du conducteur mais Toru continuait de fixer les officiers avec des yeux vides, comme si son esprit était encore dans un autre monde._

 _Tout paraissait si irréel pour lui, comme s'il était en plein rêve sans être réellement conscient de la situation. Une partie de lui espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et que le corps ensanglanté près de lui n'appartenait pas à celui qui signifiait tout pour lui._

 _« Monsieur ?» Encore une fois il entendit la voix près de lui après qu'il ne lui ait tourné le dos pour fixer Taka. Désorienté. Son corps ne répondait pas à ses tentatives désespérées pour bouger, pour aider le plus petit. Rien ne réagissait. Rien en lui. Le monde autour de lui continuait toujours d'avancer, sûrement, même si le seul souhait du blond était qu'il s'arrête. Ou mieux, qu'il revienne en arrière. Si seulement il avait vu ce véhicule plus tôt, si seulement il avait été plus attentif, si seulement il ne s'était pas autant concentré sur des banalités et-_

 _Toru pivota après avoir été maladroitement sorti de la voiture, mais ne réussit pas à se lever dû au choc. Encore une fois il regarda son fiancé, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait démentir que toutes les émotions et les mots qu'il ne pouvait exprimer transparaissaient dans son expression. Mais qui pouvait décrypter ce langage après tout ?_

 _Taka. Taka pouvait._

 _Tout ça était trop pour lui. Sa tête palpitait et, seulement lorsqu'il se redressa, Toru remarqua un mince filet de sang s'échapper de son front. Les premiers secouristes avaient déjà accouru tout autour de lui, tamponnant le sang et le soutenant pendant qu'ils lui enfilaient une civière déjà préparer pour lui._

 _« Taka… » tenta-t-il de murmurer d'une voix rauque. il voulut se tourner vers le petit corps mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas, et les blâmer aurait été trop éprouvant. Personne ne remarqua sa silencieuse supplication. Personne du personnel médical ne l'a fait, laissant l'homme seul. Désespéré et frustré._

 _« S'il vous plait Monsieur, allongez vous, nous allons traiter vos blessures et vous envoyer à l'hôpital après. » Toru se plia aux premières instructions de l'urgentiste plutôt inconsciemment pendant que les autres s'efforçaient de l'ouvrir. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, il n'en avait juste plus rien à foutre. Rien à part le petit bouclé dont la présence n'a jamais été aussi éloignée. Le blond voulait pleurer, hurler, prier tous les Dieux de la Terre pour remonter le temps et lui épargner toute cette souffrance, et les maudire s'ils refusaient. Jamais de sa vie Toru ne s'était senti si incapable, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si seul et jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autant détesté pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait comme ce jour là._

 _« Hey ! » éclata-t-il en attrapant l'ourlet de la veste d'un policier qui passait par là. Il pouvait au moins faire ça. L'officier se retourna. « Comment il va ? » Faible mais déterminé, Toru inclina sa tête vers la direction de Taka et remarqua comment l'officier l'évita pendant une seconde comme s'il était dans une situation déplaisante. Quelque chose se contracta à l'intérieur de Toru._

 _« Il est vivant mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux dire. » Une partie du blond se décontractait lorsqu'une autre commençait à se tendre du fait que l'officier ne puisse lui donner des informations plus précises. Plusieurs sirènes retentirent au loin. « Ce n'était pas de votre faute, le conducteur de l'autre véhicule impliqué dans cette accident vous avait entravé le passage. Il est mort. » Soudainement Toru se souvint de la voiture noire apparue de nulle part du côté de Taka. L'intégralité de l'accident se répétait devant ses yeux, la façon dont il accéléra pour dégager le passage, la façon dont il plaisantait avec Taka quelques instants avant qu'il ne lui hurle dessus, avant que les phares inaperçus ne s'élève devant eux, la façon dont il tendit la main pour attraper l'autre même si c'était trop tard. Tout lui revint, le coup d'adrénaline qui traversa son corps le remplissant de panique, et avec les yeux grands ouverts traversa quelque secondes plus tard le bitume près de lui._

 _« Serviette ! » appela un des hommes en rouge qui reçut l'objet de sa demande quelques secondes plus tard, tamponnant la bouche de Toru et le poussant avec soin une nouvelle fois dans sa civière, avant de le bouger. Le blond voulait désespérément crier mais ne pouvait pas. Son corps paraissait si froid et sans vie, comme si ce n'était pas le sien._

 _« Taka… » murmura-t-il de nouveau, mais cette fois assez fort pour que l'urgentiste, qui lui avait au préalable donné la serviette, se retourne. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés. Comme ceux de Taka. Toru eut l'envie irrépressible de vomir et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir cette envie. Mais il ne serait pas surpris si son corps agissait contre sa volonté encore une fois. Plus rien n'avait d'importance de toute façon._

 _« Malheureusement je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à votre ami mais je vous assure qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Vous allez être transféré dans le même hôpital que lui mais par chance vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être mis en réanimation. » Il y avait plusieurs choses que le blond voulait corriger. Que Taka n'était pas son ami mais son fiancé, que peu importe dans quelles mains le petit pouvait être Toru ne serait pas plus rassuré, et qu'il ne devrait définitivement pas parler de chance quand la personne signifiant tout pour toi est en réanimation par ta faute. Il y avait énormément de choses que le blond voulait corriger, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ils étaient à présent dans l'ambulance et le blond pouvait sentir comment l'aiguille tentait de trouver le chemin à travers sa peau, comment les premiers bandages s'enroulaient autour de son corps, et comment les sirènes devinrent petit à petit de plus en plus silencieuses, au fur et à mesure que le véhicule s'éloignait du lieu de l'accident. Loin de Taka._

 _« Vous avez une chance incroyable d'être sorti de cette collision avec seulement quelques foulures et quelques bleus. Votre ange gardien devait veiller sur vous. » Encore une fois, usage inapproprié du mot « chance ». Quelle partie de tous ces évènements étaient de la chance ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui à la place du petit chanteur, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette situation qui avait provoqué l'accident, qui était juste assis à côté de Toru à qui il lui avait rappelé quelques minutes plus tôt de se concentrer sur la route. Pourquoi Taka ?_

 _« Il l'a fait » répondit-il en fixant le plafond blanc pendant que le son des sirènes semblait si lointain, comme obstrué par un mur épais. Ses yeux étaient comme en train de brûler il pensa presque pouvoir verser quelques larmes mais seulement des picotements dans ses paupières en résultèrent. Doucement, il ferma les yeux sous l'effet des médicaments. Qu'est-ce-que son ange gardien avait fait pour mériter ça ?_

« Je ne supporte plus ce bruit. » Toru faisait référence aux sirènes et se tourna vers l'ambulance qui venait de démarrer. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu perdre un être cher cette fois ci. Instantanément sa poitrine commença à se contracter, il soupira.

« On se donne rendez-vous chez Tomoya, on a pensé que ce serait mieux que de trainer en public, depuis que… tu sais, tu voudrais un peu te reposer, et franchement tu en as vraiment besoin. » Dans d'autres circonstances Toru aurait lancé un petit sourire narquois à son meilleur ami, mais à la place il lança un simple hochement de tête, et regarda à nouveau à travers de la fenêtre. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler il n'y avait rien dont il voulait discuter de toute façon. A part les infirmières, les médecins et les policiers, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de monde cette semaine et tout cela lui allait très bien. Même si les membres du groupe comptaient aussi, si cela n'avait été que lui, il serait resté au chevet de son fiancé, nuit et jour. Peut importe, ce n'était plus possible depuis que l'hôpital l'avait libérer. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas casser autre chose ? Il aurait pu rester admis à l'hôpital, et ne serait plus contraint de limiter son temps avec Taka à des heures de visites si ridiculement courtes.

« … d'hui ? » Interrompu dans ses pensées, Toru quitta du regard la fenêtre tacheté de goutte d'eau – ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait réellement à ce spectacle de toute façon – et porta son attention sur Ryota qui s'était arrêter à une intersection. S'excusant.

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, tu disais ? » Le brun lui lança un sourire compréhensif à la vue de l'expression perdue qu'affichait son ami. Les cernes du blond semblaient encore plus sombres depuis ces derniers temps, contrastant avec ses cheveux de lumière disposés sur son front. Comme si le plus vieux n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis quelques jours, et Ryota n'aimait pas l'idée que son meilleur ami ne donne pas le repos nécessaire à son corps. Il pouvait comprendre son comportement de part les circonstances, c'est pourquoi il n'abordait pas ce sujet avec Toru. En tout cas pas directement.

« T'inquiète, je demandais juste si tu avais déjà mangé aujourd'hui ? Si tu veux on peut commander un truc chez Tomoya. Je veux dire, on peut aussi cuisiner un truc mais avec nous trois ça va sûrement se terminer en catastrophe. » Ryota redémarra la voiture car le feu était passé au vert. Toru se força à sourire aux sous-entendus du plus jeune même si ses yeux commençaient de nouveau à brûler. Même s'ils étaient quatre dans le groupe, c'était toujours Taka qui cuisinait et donnait les instructions, espérant qu'un jour les trois musiciens se débrouilleraient sans son aide. Mais maintenant, sans Taka, il n'y aura plus personne debout dans la cuisine, les regardant d'un air consterné hacher maladroitement les légumes ou tenter d'utiliser les différents ustensiles de cuisine sans grand succès. Plus personne pour frapper Tomoya avec une cuillère en bois sorti de nulle part, juste parce qu'il en avait envi. Plus personne pour embrasser la joue de Toru devant la gazinière pendant l'absence des autres et agir comme si de rien était ensuite. Plus personne pour-

« Alors ? »

« Non. Non j'ai encore rien mangé. Mais pour être honnête je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. » Toru l'avait admit. Il ne dirait pas à Ryota que pendant plusieurs jours son seul repas consistait à de l'eau et une barre de chocolat qu'il achetait tous les matins au distributeur de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas encore plus inquiéter le bassiste. Après tout, lui et Tomoya soufraient aussi de la situation. Taka était leur plus proche ami.

« Je ne te demande pas de manger une pizza entière, tout ce que je veux c'est te voir donner quelques protéines à ton corps parce que franchement, vu ton corps t'en a vraiment besoin, zombie. » Ryota essayait de paraitre comme d'habitude, voulant distraire son ami quelque peu. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir un début de sourire sur les lèvres de Toru, le rendant satisfait de cette réaction.

Ils passèrent le restant du voyage dans le silence, ce que Toru appréciait, avant de garer la voiture dans le parking de l'appartement où vivait Tomoya.

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulé depuis sa dernière visite chez le batteur. Ils se retrouvaient la plus part du temps chez Taka simplement car son appartement était le plus grand, mais aussi car contrairement à Tomoya ou Ryota, son appartement était situé près du centre-ville. Le blond n'avait remarqué aucun changement depuis sa dernière visite, au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait le brun dans le bâtiment. En fait Toru n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ces détails, trop impliqué dans des discussions plus qu'animés avec ses acolytes.

Dans l'escalier le blond s'agrippa à la rambarde de fer pour tenter de se stabiliser. Ses jambes étaient devenues plutôt faibles sûrement dû au tas de médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité et à son manque d'activité à l'hôpital. Un bruit sourd atteignit ses oreilles. Comme réveillé en sursaut, Toru s'arrêta et observa sa main gauche après avoir lâcher la rambarde.

« La bague… » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, sans même remarqué que son meilleur ami c'était lui aussi arrêté et le détaillait d'un air inquiet.

Le son métallique provenait de la bague d'argent qui avait frôlé la barre de fer pendant que Toru s'y appuyait. Déconnecté, Toru retira la bague de son doigt et se mit à caresser avec douceur la gravure du doigt. _Takahiro._ Généralement l'objet lui rappelait lui et Taka, lié pour toujours surtout depuis que le bouclé portait l'autre bague. Mais à cet instant c'était l'exact opposé.

Son bouclé ne portait plus la bague et Toru n'était pas sûr qu'il soit un jour capable de le faire à nouveau. Il la remettrait dans la petite boite qui avait servi à la demande de Taka et la placerait comme un petit trésor dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Par le biais de la bague, Toru mettait surtout de côté son passé avec Taka, juste à cause de sa stupide fierté. Juste à cause de sa peur de faire face à un future où Taka ne se souviendrait plus de lui. Où Taka ne l'aimerait plus. Toru rendrait la bague à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon donc, quelle différence faisait-il ? Pourquoi Taka devrait-il tomber amoureux de lui une seconde fois ? Pourquoi la chance frapperait une seconde le blond alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger celui qu'il aimait ? Mais quel droit avait-il de prendre ces décisions, de décider si Taka devrait repartir de zéro sans lui comme son fiancé ? Il était pathétique, il était lâche. Mais comment pouvait il endurer de voir le bouclé n'avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de qui il était ? Comment pourrait-il agir comme un simple ami envers Taka maintenant – et probablement pour le reste de sa vie ? Et putain, comment pouvait-il admettre que cette personne était toujours la même mais ne savait plus rien de leur vie, alors qu'il n'y a que quelques semaines, _ils_ étaient encore la chose la plus importante dans sa vie ?

Sans que Toru ne le réalise, il s'effondra au sol, empoigna la bague fermement tout en commençant à pleurer des larmes de désespoir.

La chaude eau frappa sa peau et la vapeur se rependit dans toute la pièce. La suggestion que Tomoya avait faite – qu'il devrait prendre une douche pour se rafraichir un peu – n'était pas si mauvaise depuis que Toru était un peu plus réveillé, même si ses yeux le brûlaient toujours à cause des chaudes larmes qu'il avait versé il y a une heure sur le palier. Coupant l'eau, le blond sortit de la douche et prit une des serviettes blanches pour se sécher avant de se glisser dans les affaires que Tomoya avait préparées pour lui. Toru avait toujours quelques affaires stockées chez ses amis au cas où ils décideraient d'y passer la nuit si l'écriture d'une chanson prenait plus de temps que prévu. Une fois dans des vêtements propres, il commença à frotter ses cheveux de lumière dans, cette fois une plus petite, serviette blanche, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne soient plus mouillés.

Quand le guitariste entra dans la pièce à vivre, ses amis l'attendaient déjà, assis devant une pizza qu'ils avaient déjà commandée. Il devrait manger au moins une part de pizza au quel cas il se verrait renvoyer à l'hôpital, pas à cause de Taka mais de sa malnutrition.

« Merci. » dit-il silencieusement.

« Y'a pas de quoi. » lui sourit son ami. « J'espère que ça va un peu mieux. » Un hochement de tête comme signe d'approbation vint de la part de blond.

« Oui » répondit-il tout en essuyant une sorte de croute dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus humides chaque secondes qu'il pensait à Taka. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se distraie avant qu'il ne se remette à fondre en larmes.

Ryota tapota sur l'espace vide du canapé invitant Toru à venir s'assoir. Doucement, Toru prit place près de son meilleur ami et se mit à fixer la pizza un moment. Il remarqua que la boîte était ouverte, signe que les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger. Finalement il saisit une part en prit une bouchée, décrochant chez Ryota et Tomoya un soupir, rassurés que leur leader se nourrisse enfin.

« Comment est son état maintenant… ? » demanda Tomoya avec prudence.

Toru leva les yeux et grinça des dents du fait que tout lui revenait en mémoire. Reposant le morceau de pizza sur la table, il resta silencieux un moment, se demandant comment et s'il devait répondre. C'était leur droit de savoir comment leur ami allait en ce moment, mais en quelque sorte cela paraissait mal pour Toru parce qu'après tout, il était la personne la plus proche de Taka et vice-versa. Enfin c'était le cas avant maintenant.

 _Egoïste_ , pensa-t-il.

Qu'est-ce-que Toru voulait vivre dans le passé là où tout était encore parfait entre eux, cette relation qu'ils pensaient être pour toujours. Et maintenant il était parti. Comme une bulle, trop belle pour être éternelle. Ils vivaient dans ce chatoyant univers si paisiblement, mais l'accident, responsable de l'état de Taka et leur futur perdu, avait été l'aiguille qui détruit cette bulle couleur arc-en-ciel qui les enveloppait, laissant Toru s'échouer sur le bitume froid là où Taka allait probablement succomber à son passé si lointain.

C'était vrai ? Il n'allait pas avoir de _pour toujours_? C'était pourtant Taka qui lui avait promis à travers une chanson que quelque chose comme _pour toujours_ existait et qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Seul Taka était capable d'écrire des chansons à propos de choses que personne, même Toru, ne pouvait retranscrire en mots. Des chansons pleines d'espoir.

Et maintenant il y avait ce mur dont Toru ne connaissait l'épaisseur. Ce mur qui l'empêchait de comprendre que Taka pouvait peut être se rappeler. Ce n'était qu'une petite étincelle. Toru espérait que le bouclés serait capable de se souvenir de leur relation, au moins un petit peu. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble avant tout ça, ils s'étaient même engagés. Une chose comme ça pouvait-elle être oubliée ?

Une pensée après l'autre lui donnait de plus en plus d'émotions. C'était si accablant, la douleur s'accumulait dans la tête du blond. Les photos qui avaient capturées tous ces moments inoubliables, accrochées dans leur appartement, lui rappelait un passé qu'il ne reverra probablement plus.

« Toru ? » Une main qui s'agita devant son visage le ramena à la réalité. Ryota regardait son meilleur ami avec un air inquiet, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son ainé.

« Il ne sera peut-être plus le même qu'avant.. » chuchota Toru. De familières larmes salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux, s'écoulant le long de ses joues. Ses amis pouvaient vaguement imaginer ce qu'il insinuait par là. Ils ne demandèrent pas plus de précisions. Ryota laissa sa main déambuler de l'épaule jusqu'au cou du blond le poussant contre sa propre épaule et appuya sa tête contre celle du guitariste.

Le chanteur était tout pour lui et Toru était tout pour Taka. Ils avaient expérimenté et enduré tellement de choses tous les deux. Toru a toujours été de son côté quand personne n'était là, le protégeant et le poussant même à rejoindre le groupe. Taka avait gagné tellement de confiance en sois sur ce point là et Toru avait tellement été fier de lui. De cet homme qui tentait de faire à nouveau de nouvelles choses après s'être enfuit tellement de temps…

Toru fut ramené chez lui par ses amis après qu'ils aient essayé de le calmer comme ils le pouvaient. Il était reconnaissant que ses amis soient avec lui, du fait qu'ils partagent finalement la même misère, mais il voulait être seul maintenant. La grosse tempête d'avant s'était réduite à une simple pluie gelée, tombant au sol de manière incessante.

« Tu sais où nous trouver en cas de besoin. » Toru acquiesça, ouvrant la porte du passager et lançant un dernier au revoir à ses amis avant de rentrer dans son appartement qui portait trop – vraiment trop – de souvenirs du chanteur.

Entrant dans le sombre couloir, Toru alluma les lumières et ferma la porte. C'était comme s'il n'était pas venu ici depuis des lustres. Juste au moment où il allait retirer ses chaussures, il remarqua le journal étendu sur le sol en face de lui, laissé par le postier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte de son appartement. Le gros titre sur la couverture était écrit en noir et en gras mais c'était plus la photo qui l'accompagnait qui poussa Toru à le prendre et à le lire.

 _« … le conducteur a survécu avec quelques blessures superficielles alors que le passager a été transféré à l'hôpital après avoir subi un traumatisme crânien suite à la collision. D'après plusieurs sources, l'état du passager est maintenant stable, mais il reste sous surveillance jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le conducteur de l'autre véhicule a été déclaré mort lors de la scène de l'accident… »_

Les lignes de l'article qui avait suscité son attention s'effondrèrent lorsque Toru se détourna des lettres noires. Peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, tout le ramenait encore à ce jour fatidique. Encore et encore. Comme si la culpabilité s'efforçait sadiquement de se répandre en lui. Sa tristesse tourna doucement en colère laissant sa main broyer les pages du journal. Il jeta la boule de papier plus loin sur le sol après que la force n'est quittée le blond. C'était inutile. Se débarrasser de l'article n'allait pas l'aider à se débarrasser de ce souvenir.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être encore avec Taka, prendre soin de lui, et être présent lorsqu'il ouvrira à nouveau les yeux. Même si cela le tirerait plus vers le bas de le voir allongé là. Immobile.

Allant dans le salon, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Toru réalisa combien de temps de sommeil il avait perdu lorsque sa tête se posa sur l'un des coussins noirs. Il n'avait plus à s'épargner une nouvelle pensée à ce propos car il tomba quelques secondes après avoir reconnu sa propre fatigue. Même si dehors le temps s'aggravait une nouvelle fois en une tempête avec le souffle du vent hurlant dans le les volets de la fenêtre, le leader n'en restait pas moins imperturbable. Les jours passés avaient emporté avec eux son souffle et sa force, et là, même pour quelques heures, Toru pouvait tout oublier. Tout était noir et silencieux dans sa tête, pas un seul rêve ne se jouait dans son esprit. L'esprit du jeune leader était beaucoup trop fatigué pour ce genre de choses.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque Toru se réveilla le jour suivant, réalisant seulement que son corps avait définitivement besoin de repos. Rayonnant, la chaleur du soleil traversa les volets, caressant les traits immaculés du blond, le réveillant au passage. Il s'assit, baillant de fatigue. Après s'être étiré et avoir frotté ses yeux il lança un regard vers l'horloge noire accrochée sur l'un des murs du salon, qui lui indiquait qu'il était déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi. Le fait d'avoir maltraité son cycle de sommeil l'avait fait dormir ridiculement longtemps, et il était encore à moitié endormi lorsqu'il était sur le point d'appeler Taka avant que la réalité n'atteigne son esprit. Les seules choses qui lui rappelaient l'ainé c'étaient les photos.

Plutôt hésitant Toru se leva, marchant doucement vers la chambre. Un lit d'une taille correcte où ils avaient volé tellement de nuit l'un et l'autre, siégeait au centre de la pièce devant lui. Mais désormais elle était vide. Il n'y avait plus de Taka le réveillant tendrement avec sa respiration qui déposait des baisers d'amour sur sa peau douce. Plus de Taka l'hypnotisant avec sa belle voix à chaque fois où il travaillait sur une chanson.

Toru devait supprimer tous ces moments à présent –ensemble avec Taka. Même s'ils n'avaient pas pris énormément de photos ensemble, celles que Toru avaient fièrement accroché et qui lui rappelait chaque matin à quel point il était chanceux, seraient très vite décrochées par celui-ci. Il oublierait lui-même tout à propos d'eux, tout comme il l'avait fait avec la bague de fiançailles que Taka avait reçu par lui il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Toru enfonçait ce même mensonge dans sa tête encore et encore qu'il faisait ça pour protéger le bouclé. Pour ne pas le déstabiliser d'avantage. Pourtant cela paraissait plus comme s'il mettait fin à tout avant qu'il ne doive les mettre de côté dans le cas où Taka ne se souviendrait plus de leur relation. Retirer ces moments capturés avec Taka signifiait que beaucoup plus disparaitrait pour lui. Si égoïste, même s'il le faisait à contre cœur. Ces intangibles brûlures lui faisaient encore le ressentir.

L'une après l'autre elles furent enlevées, placées avec soin dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit de même que Toru s'était assis sur le lit, tenant la dernière photo encadrée dans ses mains. Elle montrait Taka, faisant une grimace à l'appareil photo. Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses yeux le brûlaient, pourtant il la garda éloigné de lui avec les autres photos avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer. Il se concentra sur le meuble en face, se distrayant lui-même avant de fermer le tiroir. C'était la bonne décision. Il faisait la bonne chose.

Une vibration le ramena instantanément à la réalité et le blond remarqua que son iPhone sonnait dans sa poche (le blond n'était pas parvenu à se déshabiller la nuit dernière ni même à déposer son portable quelque part). Toru attrapa l'objet argenté dans sa poche et élargit ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de leur manager sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« L'hôpital a appelé. Taka est réveillé. »

* * *

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Il est présentement 23h59 et je viens de finir ce chapitre du futur (non sérieux j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais). Déjà la totalité de mes professeurs ont décidé de se lier contre moi en me donnant trois tonnes de contrôles, ouais c'est chouette la terminale ! Après tu me diras « t'inquiète c'est bientôt les vacances » sauf que NON car la semaine de la rentrée j'ai une super semaine de BAC blanc qui m'attend (on adore). Ensuite, mon ordinateur a décidé de me faire un gros fuck quelques jours plus tôt et d'effacer une grande partie de ma traduction. Imaginé ma joie quand j'ai découvert que j'avais travaillé pour rien, j'étais d'une joie extrême bien sûre !

C'est pourquoi ce chapitre a mis un petit peu de temps à venir mais bon vu la taille du chapitre je pense que ça en valait le coût non ? J'espère que la traduction est à la hauteur et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes (parce que même en me relisant elles arrivent à m'échapper ces fourbes !).

Bref, j'arrête encore de (trop) parler et vous dis à très bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
